One Mistake, One New Start
by Neli4evr
Summary: New chapter up! Adam and Alli were talking when all of a sudden, a strange noise came from the roof. Could it be? Allam, slight bit Eclare.
1. Strange Comforting

"What did I do to him to make him go cheat on me with that slut Bianca? I thought we had something good, something irreplaceable, but no, he replaces it for a good time in the boiler room!" Alli yelled, getting the attention of the people around them eating their lunch.

Clare tried to reassure her friend, but it was barely working. She was hopeless.

"Alli, just forget about him. He's been a jerk since the day you 'bumped' into him." She said, remembering the day she shoved her in front of him. Alli smiled a bit, but frowned soon afterwards.

"Why me?" She murmured. Clare patted her back in sympathy.

She started to look around for a distraction to get her mind off the dark-haired football player. Instead she found Eli and Adam walking with their comics in hand.

Alli groaned at the realization of the family ties between Adam and Drew, but still said a soft hi as the two reached their table.

"Hey Clare, Alli." Eli said, smiling.

"How's it going Clare Bear?" Adam asked.

Alli chuckled at the nickname, while Clare gave him the death stare and Eli smirked.

"I'm fine and you?"

"Okay, I guess." He looked over at Alli and smiled widely. "Um, hi. Sorry, didn't see you there for a sec. I'm Adam."

"Alli." She smiled back and looked at him, up and down.

Clare noticed and shoved her arm, making her roaming eyes look at her blue ones fiercely.

"I'm sorry about our mother. She can be a bit…conclusive. And also about Drew, he can be an asshole sometimes."

"I saw." She whispered, now looking down at the table's surface. Adam stood there, sad and angry at his stepbrother's stupidity.

Eli took one step closer to Adam and whispered in his ear. He smiled and Eli smirked. The girls looked at them confused.

"Clare, I need help with my French. I have a test next block and need to review. Please come." He said, pouting. Clare chuckled, knowing no studying was going to happen.

"Yeah, I can stay here with Alli to keep her company." Adam said, looking at Alli the whole time.

Clare looked at Alli who nodded.

"Okay, but this time, not in the library. Too many people there…, they won't let us focus." Clare said the last words quickly. Adam looked at Eli and winked. He smiled, not being able to hide the blush forming on his cheeks.

She gave Alli a hug and told her she'll call her later. She got up and left, Eli close behind her.

Adam went to her side and sat down. He kept a distance, nervous of closeness.

"Adam, do you think I did something wrong?"

"I think you were the perfect girlfriend to him, better than the past ones." He sighed. "You know, the day of the dance, he didn't sleep at all and wouldn't let me sleep, asking me what to do. He really feels bad."

"He should!" She yelled, causing Adam to jump a bit off his seat. "Sorry. I'm just frustrated. I'll tell you this now so that you can tell him. I'm not going to forgive him. Ever. That was wrong, it was stupid, it was… heartbreaking."

Tears were falling down her cheeks already. When did she start crying?

Adam lifted up her chin towards him and with his thumb, wiped the tears away. She looked into his eyes, the closeness surprising her. He leaned in and quickly gave her a peck on her lips. Once he backed off, he looked at her, expecting all hell to break loose.

Why did he just do that? Does he feel something for her, his stepbrother's ex?

Oh no.

He got up and stepped back.

"I'm sorry." He said, softly and ran out of the cafeteria. Alli looked at his retreating figure, mouth gaped.

What just happened?

And why did she like it so much?

She shook her head, trying to block out the thoughts. She grabbed her tote bag and walked out. A few steps later, she found Clare at her locker.

"Clare, where's Eli? I thought you two were 'studying' together." She asked, putting quotation marks around studying.

"We were, but then he saw Adam running out of the school and got worried. He looked really guilty of something, do you know why?"

"When you guys left, he tried comforting me and, well, he kissed me." Clare looked at her with widened eyes.

"I thought I told him to comfort you, not make a move." She said, laughing at the last part. Alli smiled and leaned back next to her locker.

"Alli," She looked at her friend curiously. "Did you like it?"

Alli looked at her, the answer noticeable in her eyes.

"You do know that could break Adam and Drew up. It could start a whole feud between them. And it would just be plain awkward."

"I know, but I can't stop thinking about it. Maybe I should go talk to him, you know, to clear things up."

Clare nodded in agreement and hugged her friend tightly.

"I'm still going to call you later, okay?"

"Yeah, oh and please tell Eli to meet me at the Dot in twenty minutes."

"You and your boy toy going to have more fun, right." She laughed and got off the lockers. "I'll see you later."

She starts walking out front doors and towards Adam and Drew's house.

'This is going to be strange. Drew's home today because they cancelled football practice and most likely Eli drove Adam home, so what do I say? What can I say that won't make things bad?'

She slapped her forehead with her right palm, wondering why she didn't ask Clare to come. It would've been so much easier! Oh well. She's going to have to do it alone now.

She reached their house a few minutes later and went up the front porch steps.

'Dingdong'

After a minute or so, the door opened.

Drew.

"Alli? What are you doing here?"

* * *

**Ok, so after A Messed Up Plan, I realized how interesting Allam is and totally fell in love with them. For the Eclare fans, I still have bits of them in here so you get the best of both worlds. Should I continue? Any ideas? R+R!**

**Love always,**

**Nicolle 3**


	2. Untrue confessions and Makeup ideas

"Alli, what are you doing here?"

She took one more deep breath in and answered,

"I'm here to see Adam."

Drew looked at her, blankly.

"Adam?"

"Yes, Adam." She paused, controlling her anger. "Can you just tell him I'm here?"

He nodded and went up the stairs to grab him.

A few minutes later, both Adam and Drew came down, looking furious at each other. Drew went into the kitchen and Adam went straight towards her, not looking back.

"Hey, Alli." His eyes softened into the shade she lo-liked. "Uhm, you wanted to talk…about today?"

She nodded and looked at the kitchen once more.

Drew was there, staring at them, anger clear in his eyes. She looked at Adam once more and asked,

"Can we talk somewhere else?"

"He's there, isn't he?" She nodded and walked a few steps back.

He closed the front door and followed her down the steps, stopping in front of his yard. Alli turned to face him.

"Look, what happened back there… I was vulnerable and my guard was down. When you kissed me, I was actually gla-"

The door opened.

'Drew, just stop! Now!' Alli thought.

But it wasn't Drew, it was Eli.

"Hey guys. Did you figure things out yet?"

"Not completely. Eli, Clare told me to tell you to meet her at the Dot." She said, remembering Clare's favor.

"Kay, thanks. Adam, I'll call you later. Good luck." He patted Adam's shoulder and got into Morty.

Alli looked at the car weirdly as it drove down the street.

She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted again.

"Alli, I know what you're going to say. A popular girl like you should be with a football player like Drew and not a freak like me, right? I've heard it before. Just forget all about it." He said, sternly. Alli could swear she saw something glimmer in his eyes, tears?

He started to walk to the door and was about to open it.

"Adam, wait. It isn't like that at all. I'm done with Drew. He was a man whore to me and who knows how many more girls, but it's over. I'm not going back to him. I thought I already told you that."

He let go of the knob and sighed.

"You did. I'm just not sure if you feel the same way that I do, or if you see the problems that could come out if we do get together. It would be too difficult and maybe not worth it."

She looked down at the grass and then back up at him.

"I know about the risks and I know it'll be worth it, but…"

'Say it! He deserves to know.'

"I don't know if I feel the same way either. It's just too soon."

That was all he needed to hear. She wasn't ready for it yet. Was he, too?

He opened the door and walked in. Before closing it, he took one last look at her.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

"Alli, are you okay? Eli told me everything he heard before he left." Clare said.

It was nine o'clock and neither could sleep, so they decided to talk through the phone. Clare was worried for her best friend and Alli was still confused by everything that happened.

"No, I'm not. He must hate me now!" She dropped her head on her pillow and groaned. "God, I'm horrible."

"No, you're not! I can call him if you like. He's having a 'guy's night' aka sleepover with Eli tonight at his house." She stopped to think for a second. "Or we could pay them a visit?"

Alli raised her head, a smile across her face.

"Like a coed sleepover?" Alli asked, excitement in her voice.

"With games, movies..."

"And makeup!" They shouted in unison.

"I'll bring the movies!" Clare said.

"And I'll bring the makeup!" Alli sqealed. "Meet me here in fifteen."

"Kay, see you soon!"

"Bye!"

She hung up, got on top of her bed and started jumping up and down.

'This is going to be so much fun! It'll help Adam and I sort things out, but most importantly, we get to do the boy's makeup!'

Poor boys. They won't see it coming...

* * *

**I love how this chapter turned out! I can't wait to show you how Alli and Clare's hijacking will go, and how hilarious Adam and Eli are going to look in red lipstick! Ha ha.**

**R+R for more!**

**Nicolle 3**


	3. Mascara and Lipstick

It was 9:20PM exact and Alli and Clare were making their way to Eli's house. They couldn't drive there because Alli's parents were out for the weekend and Sav was too busy planning a party he isn't supposed to have while they're gone. Clare's parents can't take them because they think she's staying over at Alli's, not heading over to a stranger's house to sleep with two boys from their school, but it really isn't as bad as it sounds, right?

"There's his house."

Clare pointed at a red-bricked townhouse with a hearse parked in the driveway.

Yep, that's his house alright.

"Okay, so here's the plan-"

"Alli, sorry to interrupt you, but why did we have to come in our pajamas? Our Victoria Secret pajamas to be specific." Clare asked.

She wasn't really comfortable walking around neighborhoods that late at night in pink and red shorts and a tank top that read 'Your DREAMS are my REALITY', but at least it was a bit longer than Alli's. She had black and pink zebra shorts with a tank top that was two inches shorter than Clare's. It said 'Jealous much' in the front and 'I thought so' in the back.

If that doesn't get Adam, then I don't know what will.

"I thought it would help our plan. And like you don't want your beau to see you in that piece…or has he already?"

"No! He wishes." She scoffed. Alli shook her head and walked closer to the door.

'God, I hope this works.'

She took one last look at Clare, asking if she still wanted to do it. She nodded and Alli raised her hand up to the doorbell.

'Dingdong'

Weird sounds could be heard from inside.

"Coming, mom!" Eli shouted.

Alli and Clare burst out in laughter at the sudden comment. The sounds stopped and the door opened suddenly.

"Alli, Clare? What are you guys doing here?" Adam asked confused. Eli ran up behind him.

"And at this late at night!"

They looked down at what they were wearing and their mouths dropped to the ground.

"AND IN THOSE CLOTHES! Get in here!" He grabbed Clare's hand and pulled her inside, still laughing from the look in their faces.

Adam was still at the doorway, staring at Alli's shorts. She smiled, triumphantly.

'Great start.'

"Excuse me, Adam." She said, softly. What a flirt.

She walked past him and sat down next to Clare in the couch.

Eli went to Adam and closed the door. He whispered some things at him and he nodded, saying more stuff back. They looked at the girls one more time, their expressions hard to read. After a few more whispers, they walked towards them.

"Ok first, what are you guys doing here?" Adam asked.

"And second, why'd you have to walk here in those revealing clothes?" He added.

"We're here because we were bored," She looked at Clare and winked. "And can you stop asking about our pajamas! We know you like them, but it's not something to get so wild up about. We definitely know some of those boys we passed in the alleyways liked them."

The boys went into complete shock. Neither could move, but it was apparent that they were angry.

"Never do that again." Adam said, seriously.

"We won't, so what do you guys wanna do?" Clare asked.

"I don't know. We were listening to heavy metal music before you came."

The girls made disgusted faces and stood up from their seats. Alli took a CD out of her bag and walked to the stereo system. After putting the disk inside the player, Justin Bieber's voice filled the air.

They started singing along to "Somebody to Love", while the boys covered their ears. Eli ran to the stereo and turned it off.

"Ah, I'm deaf!" Adam yelled, dramatically.

"Don't doubt it."

Alli and Clare walked over to the corner of the living room, talking about how to start the makeover.

"I need to talk to Adam, but how?" Alli asked.

"After the makeover, why don't we play truth or dare? I'll choose you so that you can answer a question about him and he'll have to listen. It's fool proof!"

"That's perfect! Oh, and did you bring the blush?"

"All four shades."

"Great, let's start."

They turned around and walked in front of them.

"Hey wanna do a dare?"

Adam looked at Eli and nodded.

"Sure, what kind of dare?"

They smiled and Clare continued.

"You have to let us do your makeup. If you say no or chicken out, you have to go to school on Monday in your boxers with our names on your chests."

Their eyes widened and Adam turned pale.

"Are you serious?"

"Wait, do we get to choose which boxers?" Eli asked. Adam looked at him and hit him in the arm. "What? It's better than them getting close to us with mascara!"

"Nope. We choose." Alli replied.

They sighed and sat down on the couch. Alli and Clare laughed at the guy's defeated attitude.

Alli grabbed her bag once more and took out mascara, eyeliner, lipstick, and fake eyelashes, placing them on the coffee table. Clare took out the blush, brushes and eye shadows.

The boys just stared in horror.

"Ok, let's begin."

They grabbed a small brush and started applying blue, glittery eye shadow on the top half of their eyes and some eyeliner on the bottom. Alli grabbed her glue stick and placed small dots of glue on the fake eyelashes.

What the boys didn't realize was that it was semi-permanent glue, not the normal, temporary stuff you would usually use.

Alli tried to hold back a giggle as she and Clare placed the top ones in. After two minutes, they finally dried. They put two coats of mascara on them. Glittery mascara.

"Are you done yet?" Adam asked.

"Not even close." Alli replied.

"Eli, what color lipstick do you want? Red Apples or Pink Tulips?" Clare asked.

"Do you have black or natural?"

"Red it is!" She traced the stick along his thin lips and followed with a coat of gloss.

"Eww! It tastes like coconut!" Adam groaned after Alli placed a fruity shade of pink on his.

They bursted out laughing while looking at them.

"We're such geniuses!"

"We're so getting you back for this." They growled.

"Do you want to make this worst for you?" Alli asked.

"Could it be any more than it already is?"

"Just wait. We have more games after this." They smiled, devilishly while grabbing a bigger brush to apply the blush.

With a few strokes of the brush, the boys were finished.

"Done! Look at yourselves!"

They got up and went to the closest bathroom. A few seconds later…

"AHHH!"

Alli and Clare couldn't hold it back anymore. They laughed so hard that they fell to the floor.

The boys came back, anger clear in every inch of their faces.

"You guys look so pretty!"

"I'm gonna take this off!" Eli growled.

Clare got up and stopped him at the beginning of the stairs.

"Nope. You have to keep it on til bedtime."

Eli glared at her.

"What did we do to deserve this?" He asked, softly.

"Please just follow along. We're trying hard to get Adam to listen to Alli." He nodded, understanding.

"But in this way?" He asked, pointing at his face.

Alli came up to them.

"It's just for us to have fun." She stated.

"Fine, but no more makeup or Justin Bieber. And definitely no pictures!"

"Thank you!" Clare gave him a kiss on the cheek and they all walked back into the room.

"Ok, who's ready to play truth or dare?"

* * *

**You guys do not know how much fun I had writing this chapter! Ha ha!**

**What did you guys think? And trust me, Drew is going to interfere in the next chapter or the other one, but he will. Just wait! lol**

**R+R for more!**

**Nicolle 3**


	4. Just Stop

**Fair warning- Alli's going to get pretty badass in this chapter… be careful… You've been warned.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Degrassi, Allam or Eclare.**

* * *

"Okay, who's ready to play truth or dare?"

They all nodded and sat down on the living room floor. Alli sat across from Adam, while Clare sat beside Eli.

"You all know the rules. No repeating dares, only truth. No lying, even if the truth question is very sensitive to you, and definitely no backing out. Got it?"

Adam looked at the floor nervously and nodded, as so did the rest.

"Great. Who wants to go first?" Alli asked.

Clare told Alli that she was going to leave the truth for her until later in the game so that it wouldn't look so suspicious. Adam spoke up first.

"I will. Eli, truth or dare?"

"Hm, truth."

"Where'd you get that lovely shade of blue eye shadow from? It makes your green eyes pop."

"Oh, haha. I don't know why you're asking me that since you're wearing it too." He smirked.

Adam laughed at his response, but stopped once he realized he was correct.

"Adam, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to… kiss Alli."

"Cheek, neck, lips…?"

Alli blushed at the places Adam asked Eli where to kiss her. If only…

"Lips." He answered.

'Thank you, Eli!' The two girls thought.

Adam looked at Alli and leaned in.

'Just a few more inches…'

And after a grueling second, their lips collided once more. It was like their first one, but longer, better, clearer…the list could go on.

It was as if everything was less confusing and more…simple than what it used to be. They were in perfect union until,

"Hey guys, I brought the…"

The two parted and looked at the doorway to see Drew standing there, sprite in hand and as shocked as ever.

"What's going on here?"

Adam quickly turned towards Eli and whispered something in his ear. He nodded afterwards and stood up.

"Come on, Clare. Let's go for a drive." He reached out his hand and helped her up, soon afterwards walking outside. He waved hi at Drew and closed the door behind them.

"So, is anyone going to explain to me why my girl is kissing my step-brother, if I can call him that anymore?" He gritted through his teeth.

"Drew, we're just-" Adam started, but was cut off.

"Who said I'm your girl anymore? You lost the privilege of calling me that when you cheated on me with that slut Bianca, you bad excuse for a man!" She walked up to him and slapped him in the right cheek.

Both Adam and Drew's mouths dropped in astonishment.

"Adam and I were kissing because that's what people do when they're together. Not go out and find another girl to fulfill their desires. I feel so sorry for myself for wasting my time on a football hotshot like you and it's sad because I've already made the mistake of trusting someone like you once and I got in so much trouble because of it. Trust me; I'll never make that mistake again because Adam is nothing like you. I can't even see how you two are related, even by a mother. Why can't you just process in that little brain of yours that I'm over you and totally in love with him?" She yelled, pointing at Adam.

His mouth dropped even more, if that was possible. Drew was just speechless.

"Now if I were you, I would just leave right now before everyone in the school hears about how your ex kicked your good for nothing ass in her pajamas. Okay?"

He shook his head and opened the door. He got out and slammed it shut.

"Whoa." Adam said, eyes widened.

Alli looked down and laughed at the irony of her last relationship with Johnny.

'If only I did that with him also.'

Tears were brimming in her eyes from everything that just happened. She didn't understand if it was of proudness, joy or just sorrow, but she knew she had to go home now before things got worst.

'Oh god, I just told Adam I was in love with him. Was I really? I guess I must if I said that and stood up for him, for us, that way.'

She walked over to the couch and grabbed her bag. After taking one last look at Adam, who was still standing there as a brick, she walked out of the house and started running towards hers.

Along the way, she passed a car that looked oddly similar to Eli's hearse.

It stopped and one person got out.

"Alli, wait!" She yelled, running towards her.

Alli saw it was Clare and ran towards her, too. They stopped midway and hugged tightly.

"Alli, what happened back there?"

"Can we talk about it on our way back? It's late and I just wanna go home."

"Sure. Mind if Eli drives us? He won't let us walk alone for anything at this time."

"Especially in those clothes!" He shouted from the car.

Alli nodded and the two made their way back to Morty.

* * *

**As wanted, some Drew and Alli action, and in a bad way. Warned you though.**

**Adam and Alli will talk things out soon and he will listen, especially after that little comment Alli slipped out about her feelings for him. ;)**

**R+R for more! **

**Nicolle 3**


	5. I Love You, Don't Go

"Start explaining, Alli." Clare demanded.

Alli wiped away any remaining tears and continued eating popcorn on her bedroom floor. Clare was pacing around, waiting for her response.

"When you two left, Drew started getting angry at Adam and saying how I was 'his girl' still. I actually smacked him in the face and told him off. He left afterwards."

"Did he say anything back before he did?"

"No, I guess I didn't give him the chance to." She took a breath in and continued, trying to hold back any more tears that threatened to fall. "The scariest part is that sooner or later, Adam has to go back to his house, where Drew will be. He could be hurt badly."

"Alli, Drew cares about Adam. He's his step-brother. He loves him, protects him from people who really want to hurt him. Why would he become one of them?"

She shrugged and put the now empty bowl on her desk.

"I just hope he's safe."

"Well, he is now. He's at Eli's house, not his and Drew's. Tomorrow we'll call them to hang out somewhere, just to make sure."

She nodded and laid down across her pink, furry floor rug. Clare did the same next to her and they just stared at the ceiling, thinking of what lies ahead tomorrow. After a while, they both had drifted off to sleep.

Everything was calm and quiet until a loud bang startled them. They looked at the direction of her window and screamed when they saw two figures outside.

'How did they get there? We're in the second floor! Oh please let them fall.'

"Alli! Clare! It's us!" One of them yelled.

'Scratch that. Don't let them fall.'

"Eli? Adam? What the heck are you doing outside my window at one thirty?"

"Can you just open this window? It's freaking cold out here and we're hanging on by our finger tips!" Eli shouted.

Alli walked to the window and opened it, letting Adam and Eli get in.

"You do know that Alli's parents aren't here? They left for a business trip to India yesterday. You could've knocked." Clare explained.

The guys groaned and fell on the bed.

Once they steadied their breath, Adam got up and walked over to Alli.

"We need to talk, you know, about what you said today. No more interruptions, no more exes or step-brothers. Just us." He said, seriously.

"Let's go into the hallway."

He nodded and followed Alli outside her bedroom. She closed the door behind them and leaned against it. Adam stood next to her and after a moment of silence, he spoke.

"Did you really mean what you said to Drew? Not about the mistakes you and him made and all that, but how—"

"I love you? Adam, of course it's true. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it. To be honest, I didn't realize it til I did, but when I did, it felt right. I had to admit it to myself and I'm happy I did." She looked down and played with the edge of her pajama top, nervously. "Look, it's okay if you don't feel the same way. The kiss you gave me the other day could've just been a pity one, but at least you know that I did feel something and still do. I don't care if you have a girls' body or don't play football. What matters is that you were there for me and treat me differently than what other guys do. You don't see me as a slut or a one night stand, but a person who made mistakes before and could again. Adam, I know that it will be hard, but it will never be one of those mistakes. You'll be worth everything that happens, no matter what."

"Alli, that kiss was never a pity kiss. If I did it, it was because I felt something for you right there and then. I still do. I've been a fool to not listen to what you had to say. I judged you too quickly and I was wrong. If anything does happen between me and Drew, I know it'll be worth it also because I'll have you. There aren't many girls like you and I would be an ass if I ever let you go. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you, too."

Alli just went into shock at the last sentence. She definitely did not see that coming after everything that happened. She couldn't say anything, so she just took a step towards him and hugged him tightly. He hugged back, and when they pulled away, she gave him a kiss on the lips the same style as their truth or dare one. He responded almost immediately and grabbed her waist firmly, closing any space between them. Her arms were holding on to his and slowly went up to wrap around his neck.

Everything was going great until…

'Bring, bring!'

They parted, but Alli kept her arms around his neck. She feared that if she let go, she would've fallen because of her weak knees. Adam took out his phone, one arm still holding on to Alli's waist. He read the bright screen to see who it was.

'Drew'

"Shit." Adam muttered. He opened the phone and read the text he sent.

'**Adam, get home. Now.**

**-Drew'**

Alli read it, too and let go of him.

"Adam, please don't go. I'm terrified he'll do something to you. Please, stay. For me?" She pleaded.

Adam smiled at his _girlfriend's _cute tone and grabbed her hands, kissing them chastely.

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere tonight."

She smiled and hugged him, while her bedroom door opened.

"I'm hungry. Where's the kitchen?" Eli asked.

"So am I. Come on, we'll find it." Adam kissed Alli on the cheek and left with Eli.

Clare smiled and gave Alli the 'You-need-to-spill-now' look. She nodded and went with Clare towards the kitchen to join the boys.

'I wonder what Drew was going to do if he did go.'

* * *

**You didn't think Drew would give up so easily, right? Because here, he isn't. And trust me, someone's going to get hurt in the near future. Will it be Adam? Or maybe even Alli? Definitely Drew when someone goes after him for revenge. ;) It's going to get pretty ugly soon, but that's what makes it interesting!**

**You know what to do! R+R for more! **

**Nicolle 3**


	6. Glass and 'My Hero' s

**Hey! Sorry I couldn't update during the weekend! I'm at a week-long field trip to secluded woodland and can only use the teacher's computer for an hour everyday. I'll be back on Friday and will be able to update daily again. I just thought that I should use my time to do this filler chapter until then. Do you know what's really messed up? A computer, small TV and chocolate, but no bathroom.): *sigh***

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Degrassi, Allam or Eclare :P

* * *

**It was morning and Alli and Clare soon woke up to the smell of bacon from downstairs.

"Hmm, that smells delicious, but who's making it?" Alli asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Eli and Adam." Clare answered.

Alli smiled and got up, Clare doing the same.

"First one to the bathroom, the first one to the bacon!" She shouted, running towards the door.

Clare's sleeping bag was closer to the door, but it only ended up in both of them meeting at the doorframe. They got stuck for a second and after a hard push, they both fell the ground face first.

Adam and Eli finished a meal of scrambled eggs, toast and bacon and were about to eat, but figured they should wake the girls up. They went upstairs to find their girlfriends on the floor, tackling each other.

"Uhm, do you usually do this in the morning?" Adam asked, confused.

"No, we went through the door at the same time and—" Alli said, but trailed off.

"We tried to push ourselves out, but ended falling instead." Clare finished.

Adam and Eli nodded and helped them up.

"Breakfast's ready. Go downstairs when you guys are." Eli said.

With that, they went back downstairs and Alli and Clare stood there, looking at each other.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Clare suggested.

"Sure."

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot." They said in unison.

Clare had rock, while Alli had scissors. She groaned and Clare smiled in sweet victory.

She went in first and came out just five minutes afterwards. Alli took longer, of course, but once she was done, they raced downstairs.

Adam and Eli brought their plates as they were sitting down. Appearantly, they had already eaten so had nothing better to do than watch the girls eat.

Boys have this idea of girls taking their time while eating. They use their manners and wipe their mouth after every bite…yeah, so wrong. Clare and Alli were basically scarfing down the eggs and toast, but understandably took their time with the bacon. Adam and Eli's mouths hung open as they watched their full plates disappear within minutes. They were mostly thinking about where it all went and how they stayed so skinny.

The girls looked at each other and then the orange juice. After a few glares, they grabbed the cups and swallowed the whole juice in one gulp. They dropped the cups on the table.

"Ha! I win!" They said, and then groaned, realizing it was a tie.

"Just like old times, eh Clare Bear?" Alli asked. Clare nodded and laughed with her.

Adam and Eli looked at them and shrugged, knowing they weren't going to ever understand them.

Once they finished, Alli and Clare cleaned up the mess left by them. Clare washed the dishes, while Alli dried and put them away. One of the white plates had to go on the top cabinet above the microwave and Alli, being as short as she is, had a hard time reaching. She got up on her tip toes and after a few tries, finally got it up there. She turned around and noticed Adam looking at her, eyes wide.

"Adam, were you staring at my butt?" She asked, chuckling.

"I know I was staring at someone's but not yours, Alli." Eli said.

Clare blushed crimson red and handed Alli another plate.

"N-no. I was looking at your…your…" He stopped, not knowing what to say.

Clare and Eli looked at his flushed face and laughed. Alli nodded at his comment and said,

"Well, as long as you don't drool on my floor, you're okay."

They all burst out laughing.

Alli laughed so hard that she dropped the wet glass plate that Clare handed her on the floor causing it to break into little pieces.

The girls gasped, noticing they weren't wearing any shoes and the glass was all around them. The pieces were clear, so it made it even harder to see them. Luckily, the plate or the pieces hit their feet so they weren't bleeding or anything, yet.

"Oh, shit!" Adam and Eli said, as they got up from their seats.

They were wearing shoes, so they didn't have to worry as much about themselves. They were more focused on getting the girls out from the kitchen. Carefully, they walked over the glass and picked Alli and Clare up wedding style. After carrying them to the living room, they came back and cleaned all the pieces up.

A short while later, they went back into the living room and asked the girls if they were okay. They nodded and signaled them to sit down next to them. Adam wrapped his arm around Alli's shoulder and smiled at her.

"Thanks for saving us." Alli said.

"Yeah, that was really…prince-like." Clare added. Alli chuckled and nodded.

They got close to them and kissed their cheeks. After seeing a blush form on their cheeks (which is rare because Eli barely blushes), they got up and walked towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Eli asked, confused as Adam.

"We're going to change, you know, to leave. We're not staying here all day." Clare replied.

"I have no problem with staying here." Adam said, lounging his feet on the coffee table.

Eli smirked and nodded in agreement.

"Of course not. Well, you guys can stay here. I guess some other guys will have to go shopping with us." Adam and Eli looked at each other and made a 'we're staying' face. "And even, you wouldn't want to go into Victoria's Secret and help us look and try on stuff."

"I bet those other guys will." Clare said, looking at Alli.

Their eyes widened and they got up quickly.

"There's no fucking way we're letting you two show yourselves off in lacy underwear in front of strangers! No. Fucking. Way." Eli growled.

"Now go upstairs and change so that we can leave." Adam demanded in the same tone as Eli.

Alli and Clare smiled at their apparent success at jealousy and went upstairs to her bedroom.

'Lacy underwear and boys…hmm, not a bad combo.'

* * *

**Hope you liked! I really wanted to do a whole damsel, or damsels, in distress moment where Adam and Eli save them from danger. They would make really cute Prince Charmings, don't you agree?**

** For those waiting for someone to get hurt, it will happen in the next chapter. Hint-It's at the mall, with Adam and Drew. Fiona and Alli have a lot to do with it. *Insert suspenseful music here***

**Will update as soon as possible...most likely I get a real toilet! Ugh. **

**Love always,**

**Nicolle 3**


	7. Exes and Revenge

**This chapter is going to be a bit short, but I promise a longer one tomorrow. If I don't, Munro Chambers for everyone...including me. ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The four got to the mall at noon and decided to eat lunch first at the food court.

Alli and Clare were still full from breakfast, but decided to share medium fries from Potato Farm. Adam and Eli ordered two Big Boy Meals from Jaber's with large ice cream cones from Icey's. Once they found a table, Adam started to look around for the store Alli and Clare wanted to visit after they had finished eating. He found it next to a small carousel they had placed for the small kids and looked at Eli.

"Hey, heaven up ahead." He said, pointing to the store.

Eli turned and looked at it, smirking. Clare and Alli noticed this and rolled their eyes.

'Typical. Guys acting like…guys.'

Adam looked at the carousel for a second, thinking he saw someone he knew.

"Eli, look at those two people riding on the carousel. They look about our age. Do you see them well? I can't tell their faces."

He looked behind, but when he did, they were gone.

"Dude, I don't see anybody there except a four year old. Why do you ask anyways?" He asked.

"Uhm, no reason at all. Must be seeing things." Eli nodded, understandably and continued eating his hamburger.

Adam took one more glance around and towards his friends and girlfriend.

"What's wrong Adam?" Alli asked.

He took her hand in his and said,

"Nothing. I'm just really excited to see what you're going to try on." She looked at him, doubtfully and shrugged it off.

"So, are you guys finished?" Clare asked.

They nodded and got up, throwing their trash away in the nearest trash can. Adam intertwined fingers with Alli and Eli wrapped his arm around Clare's shoulders, leading them. After a few steps, they got to the entrance and went in, the boys' eyes widening at the sight of bras and short pajama tops hanging on the walls.

"Oh my god! Clare, look at those polka dot boy shorts! They're ah-dorable!" She grabbed her hand and led her to a cart full of panties and thongs. Adam and Eli just stood there taking everything in.

"Hey, mannequins! We need help deciding which are better. Black and white polka dots or black and red stripes?" Alli asked, holding up two thongs.

They still didn't move or say anything.

"Okay…Clare, I'll try on the polka dot with these white 'see through' *winkwink* shorts and pink tube top and you can try the stripes with… these white boy shorts and black tank top!"

"Perfect! Okay, let's go find the fitting rooms. Wait here." She demanded, lifting Eli's chin to close his mouth.

They turned and walked towards the small rooms. Adam turned to Eli, smiling widely.

"Score, dude!"

"Score? Really?" He asked, laughing. Adam hit his arm, playfully and looked at the entrance, watching the people pass by. His eyes widened again when he saw two figures walking in.

Drew and Fiona.

Eli was looking at them, too and his expression turned deadly. His was bad, but Adam's was pure hatred. It was fatal.

Fiona was looking through a pile of bras when she noticed the two staring at them. She shrugged Drew with her hand and pointed at them. Drew looked at his step-brother, an evil, devilish look on his face.

"Adam, Eli. I didn't know you guys would be in the mall today. Trying on the new selection of soft, padded bras?" He asked, holding back a laugh. Fiona looked at him in disgust at his comment and looked at Adam.

"Hi, Adam. How've you been?" She asked, shyly.

"Fine and you? It's nice seeing you after all this time."

"I can say the same. Why are you guys here?"

"We're here with our girlfriends." Eli replied. "They're trying on some things right now."

"Girlfriend? Well, I know Eli has Clare, which is a great choice. She's a great friend to my brother and I, but who is Adam with?"

"Me."

They all turned to see Alli and Clare in their selections. Drew, Adam and Eli's mouth dropped five feet to the ground.

"Whoa." They said in unison.

"So, you're going out with him?" She asked.

Alli nodded and walked over to him wrapping her arms around his neck. He just continued staring down at her.

"Why is it so hard to believe?"

* * *

**Okay, so let me explain. Adam and Fiona used to go out, but their relationship failed miserably. Drew knows this and used it to get revenge on Adam for taking his ex. Bit better? Don't worry, Adam will explain it to Alli in the next chapter...after the fight. **

**R+R for more!**

Nicolle 3


	8. Fights and Make Outs

"Why is it so hard to believe?" Alli asked, anger clear in her words.

"Well, when Adam and I went out, he told me he didn't like sluts at all and yet he's with one right now." She said, tilting her head to the side, a smirk on her lips.

"Wow, really? At least I didn't kiss my own brother in front of his girlfriend and press."

"How did you hear about that?"

"Who didn't!"

"That's it!"

Fiona dropped the clothes in her hand and walked up to Alli, slapping her in the face. Alli was shocked at first, touching her now red cheek, but after a second of recovery, she went and grabbed Fiona's long curly hair, pulling it hard. Fiona yelped in pain and tried getting Alli's hands off. After a hard punch to the stomach, Alli fell back, knocking over a few mannequins behind her. Fiona jumped on top of her and punched her jaw. Alli kicked her off and crawled over to her. She moved her hair out of her face and hit her in the ribs. Someone was going to get hurt if someone didn't step in.

Adam, Drew, Clare and Eli watched the two girls punching and clawing each other. Adam kept telling Fiona to stop, but didn't succeed.

"Alli, Fiona! Stop it now! This is crazy!" Clare shouted.

"Eli, help me." Adam said as he got closer to the two. Eli nodded and stepped in, grabbing Fiona.

Adam grabbed Alli and lifted her off the ground, trying to avoid the kicks and squirms. He knew if he let her go, all of them were in danger.

"Put me down, Adam! She's nothing compared to Bianca."

"Bianca? Wow, you do get around, don't you?" Fiona asked, Eli still holding on to her tightly. "Let me go! I'm done here. Adam, have fun with your pathetic excuse for a girlfriend. Wish you the best."

She smiled sarcastically and Eli let her go hesitantly. She grabbed her bag off the floor and whipped her mouth, getting some of the blood off.

"Oh and Drew, if this is why you invited me here, I don't want to see you ever again. You Torres men are a big waste of time." She said, sternly and walked out.

Drew smiled at how well things went. Alli noticed this and finally got out of Adam's grasp. She fast walked to him and kicked his straight in the 'you know where'. Drew fell to the ground, crying in the pain. Clare bursted out laughing, while Eli and Adam winced, knowing how bad that should feel.

"You ever try anything like that again and I promise you will have zero chances of having another relationship with anyone ever again." She gritted through her teeth and walked out of the store, still wearing the unbought clothes. Adam looked at Drew and gave him the 'ha' face, while running to catch up with Alli.

As soon as he left, Clare and Eli looked at Drew still on the floor and then at each other.

"I think you should buy that and wear it everyday." Eli said, smirking. Clare rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Alli, wait up!" Adam shouted, trying to get her to slow down. She had managed to run outside the mall and get to the hearse. She was going to get in, but remembered it was locked and Eli had the keys. So instead she dropped to the black pavement beside the car, put her head to her knees and started to cry, hard. Adam stopped in front of her and catched his breath.

"Alli, don't cry. Everything she said wasn't true. I would never think of you that way." She lifted her head up, looking at him through watery eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me about her though? You never told me you had an ex whom my ex could use to hurt us."

"I never thought she would come back into my life like that…but Alli, when I broke up with her, it was because I didn't like her anymore. I fell in love with someone else and do you know who that is?"

Alli smiled, knowing the answer, but shook her head anyways.

"You. And that still hasn't changed. If anyone in this relationship made a mistake, it was me for going with her." Adam paused and looked at her bruised cheek. He leaned over and kissed it softly, causing Alli to wince from the pain, but smile too. "Are you okay? She hit you pretty hard."

"But I hit her harder, right?"

"Of course! I mean you did have practice on Bianca."

"And she damn well deserved it as much as the other!"

They laughed and looked down at the dirty road.

"You know, we left Clare and Eli behind at the store." Adam said.

"I texted Clare as I was running. They're coming soon." Alli reassured, wiping away any of the tears still left.

Adam looked into her eyes and smiled.

"You don't know how happy I am to have a girl as understanding and wonderful as you. Beautiful helps, too."

"Aww. That's too sweet! Alli are you okay?"

The two looked up to see Clare and Eli, Eli holding a pink striped bag.

"I'm a lot better. Did you buy your piece?" She asked.

"Yeah, but the store manager wants you to go back and give them back what you tried on."

Alli looked at her clothes and noticed she was indeed wearing the tub top and shorts she put on earlier.

"Oops, better go change. I'll be back soon."

"I'll go with you," Adam said, quickly. "Just in case Drew is still around."

She nodded and got up, Adam soon after. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her, trying to cover her up as much as possible. They intertwined hands and walked back into the mall. Once they got to the store, Alli took off the clothes and put on her regular ones. She bought the two pieces, including the underwear, and they went back to the car. Before he opened the side door for her, she stopped him and pressed her lip to his. He dropped the bag and put his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He made the kiss deeper by pulling her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and her back against the car. She ran her hands through his hair, but stopped altogether when she noticed they were making out. In a parking lot.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked, still breathless from the kiss.

"Let's go home and continue this there, okay? It's just that this isn't the best place, especially with all the passing cars staring at us."

"Agreed." He opened the door for her and grabbed the bag.

Once they got in, Eli and Clare turned and looked at them, knowingly.

"Uhm, did you see what happened out there?" Alli asked, softly.

"Morty has rear view mirrors, you know," Eli said, causing Alli to blush madly.

He turned the car on and drove out of the parking lot, heading to Clare's house.

* * *

**What'd you think? It took me some time to think about how I was going to write this chapter, but I did it! *ClapsHandsInJoy* **

**I'm thinking about bringing Christmas to this story. I love Eclare christmas stories, why not do Allam? Tell me what you think!**

**R+R for more!**

**Nicolle 3**


	9. Eggnog and Threats

**Okay, so this chapter is going to be a month after the whole mall thing. It's December and Alli and Clare are planning how to spend the holidays with their bf's since their parents are gone, again. Thanks to MadameDegrassi354 for the review. It really helped me plan this one out!**

**Short recap of the past month: Alli and Adam are still going strong. The whole school knows and their parents, too. After some weird meetings and dinner plans, they accepted their relationship. After some threats from Eli, the school accepted them, too. They have gone on numerous double dates with Clare and Eli, making sure their friendship stays intact still, and Fiona has left them alone, but still scoffs at them in the halls.**

**So yeah, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Wow..." Alli mumbled, looking at the jumbled up Christmas lights. "How am I supposed to separate these?"

"I don't know. Just make sure not to break any of them in the process." Clare replied, trying to nail a reef on the front door. It was a beautiful reef, but very hard to hang up. She already had two bandages from failed attempts.

Alli grabbed a knot of Christmas lights in her hands and tried to spread them out. She used the driveway to put them down as far away from each other as possible, which was a big mistake since a hearse pulled into it, smashing at least a hundred of them before stopping. Adam and Eli came out from the car, looking at the smashed bulbs on the pavement, then at Alli, terrified.

She just looked at them, wide eyed and finally snapped.

"Ugh! I give up!"

She walked to the door, but was blocked by a mechanic reindeer. She kicked it and walked inside.

Clare put down the reef and stepped towards the boys.

"Sorry for that. This is the first time Alli has ever been in charge of decorations. Her parents and Sav usually did it without her. The light frustrated her most of all."

"What happened to your hand?" Eli asked, grabbing it.

"Uhm, hammers and bad aiming."

They chuckled and walked inside. Clare went into the kitchen and grabbed a few cups.

"Do you guys want some eggnog?"

"Yeah, I love me some eggnog!" Adam said, putting his arms in the air.

"No thanks." Eli said, looking as if he was about to throw up.

"What! Who doesn't like eggnog?" Alli shouted from upstairs.

Adam and Eli looked up at the ceiling, wondering how she heard that all the way up there.

"She has ears like a hawk. Here you go." She handed Adam to drink and sat down next to Eli who wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I don't know. Eggnog sounds disgusting..." Eli said.

"Wait, you've never tried it?" He shook his head and looked at Adam who was speechless.

"You've been missing out on the best stuff ever! Try it!" Adam handed Eli the drink and he stared at it strangely.

He refused to take a sip from it and handed it to Clare, knowing Adam wouldn't take it until he tried some. Clare shook her head and threatened,

"If you don't try it, no more kisses til after the holidays."

Adam smiled, knowing it would work. He groaned and took a deep breath. After a second of concentrating, he took a quick sip of the drink. Once he swallowed it, he looked at the drink once more and shrugged.

"Not bad, but still not my favorite." He said, handing the cup to Adam.

Adam and Clare laughed and Eli turned to Clare.

"And how dare you threaten me that way!" He said, playfully.

"It worked didn't it?"

"Hm, true." He leaned in and gave her a quick peck. Adam just continued chugging down the eggnog.

"Clare! Where did you put our new pajamas?" Alli shouted.

"In the cabinet next to the tv!"

"You got new pajamas? What happened to the old ones?" Eli asked, pouting.

"Yeah, I liked those." Adam made the same face as Eli and got up.

"We thought they weren't Christmas-y enough."

"Are they going to be our presents for being good boys this year?" Eli questioned, smirking.

"Maybe, but you guys have been anything but good boys this year. Especially you, Eli." She winked at him and got up, grabbing Adam's cup. She dropped it off in the sink and went upstairs.

"What do you think they're doing?" Adam asked, sitting down in the recliner.

He shrugged and said,

"Maybe just trying the clothes out."

"Do you think we're going to see them anytime soon?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Are we staying here tonight?"

"Can we? Pleeeeaaaase!" Adam begged, dropping on his knees and crawling towards Eli.

"Dude, okay! Okay! Just let go of my legs!"

"What's going on here?"

The guys turned to look at Alli and Clare, still in their day clothes. Eli groaned and Adam let go Eli's legs.

"Are you cheating on us?" They asked in unison.

"Noo! It isn't like that! We were just figuring out if we were going to stay the night and—"

"Guys, guys! Calm down. We heard it all and yes, you guys can stay. It was part of our plans anyway." Alli said, winking at Clare.

"Plan?"

* * *

**Hmm, a plan? What could it be...? **

**Just to let you know, I have a sleepover tonight so I might be updating late tomorrow.  
****Any ideas or comments are greatly appreciated!**

**R+R! Now! Pleeeeaaaase! :)**

**Nicolle 3**


	10. Hohoho's and Mad Girls

"This chimney is filthy! How is Santa supposed to slide down it?" Adam whined, throwing his arms in the air, nearly hitting Eli right next to him.

"Santa? Really, Adam?" He asked, looking at him strangely.

"What? Since when have you heard that Santa likes dirty chimneys? He's a two hundred plus pound man, carrying a heavy bag full of toys, and has to travel around the world in one night. Shouldn't he at least come to a clean one?"

"Adam, we have to clean it up, not for Santa, but to light it up. It's going to get cold tonight, so it's necessary that we finish by sundown."

"Fine, but can we at least make it a bit more presentable for the poor guy?"

"Ugh, Adam. You're such a kid! Santa Clause is not real!"

"Yes, he is." Clare said, coming down the stairs.

"Please tell me you don't believe in him, too!" He groaned, wrapping an arm around her.

"Yes, I do and I have since I was little. I did a lot of tests to check if he was and they all came out true. So he is real." She stuck her tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes playfully.

"Who is real?" Alli asked, coming down the same stairs Clare just did.

"Santa Clause."

"Hmm, I've never seen him or really heard much before. My family's pretty strict on religion and tradition. They don't think we should celebrate a fat man who goes into your house without permission."

"Well, I promise you that he is real and that he will be here tonight. And that chimney will be clean!"

Clare and Alli smiled, while Eli gave him a 'seriously' glare. He just shrugged and went into the garage to retrieve a ladder. He came back and signaled Eli to follow him. The girls sat down and started talking, letting them know that it was okay to go.

They went outside and Adam placed the ladder alongside the house, stretching it out.

"Something tells me we're climbing up there, right?" Adam nodded and placed his foot on the first step.

"We promised our girlfriends Santa and Santa they will get!" He started climbing up.

"We? I didn't promise jack!" He shouted, climbing up soon after him.

"Oh well, just come on!"

Once they reached the ceiling, Adam walked carefully to the chimney and looked in.

"Eww, saying this chimney is dirty is an understatement."

Eli went beside him and looked, making a disgusted face soon afterwards.

"So, how are we going to clean it up?"

"Well," He thought, scratching his head.

"You know there's a chimney brush stick downstairs, right?"

"I know that, and since I did, I'll go get it."

"You do that." He smirked at his friend's obliviousness as he went down the ladder.

A minute later, he came back up, brush in hand and a rope around his arm.

"You dick, I know what you did. Next time, you're going down and up, not me." He scoffed and bumped Eli on the shoulder. "Now help me tie this rope on me securely to the chimney head."

"Uhm, why?"

"Cause I'm going down there."

"Are you serious? Adam that's dangerous and I bet you won't even fit in there."

"Yes I will! Now help me!"

He sighed and grabbed the rope, tying one end to the chimney and the other around Adam's waist.

"Do it on the feet. That way it'll be more secure and easier to pull me up."

He did as he was told and helped Adam get on top of the chimney. Adam bent over as Eli held on to his legs. He managed to get his head through, but the shoulders were a challenge. After a few squirms, he fit in with just enough room for the brush.

"Hand me the brush!" He shouted. He coughed a bit because of all the dirt that built up in there, but since when did dirt have red eyes?

"Ahhh!" He screamed.

"What's wrong? Adam!" Eli shouted, pulling on his legs.

"Bats!"

Adam continued moving around, trying to get the bats out. They eventually escaped, but through his shirt. It hit Eli on their way out, causing him to scream and let go of his hold on Adam.

"Ahhh!"

"Clare, what is that?" Alli asked, standing up from the couch.

"I don't know, but it's coming from the chimney." She replied as she got up and got closer to investigate. Alli followed her close behind.

"Ahhh!"

Eli grabbed on the rope and gave it a hard pull, trying to get it to stop Adam from crashing to the ground.

Adam kept falling, but a light was up ahead. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see the rest. In a second, he felt a pull on his legs, causing him to stop. He groaned at the newfound dizziness he had.

"Santa?"

"Alli?" He opened his eyes and saw that he was hanging upside down by a rope in Clare's living room…in a chimney.

"Uhm, Alli, I don't think that's Santa." Clare knelt down next to him and wiped some of the black ash off his face.

"Adam? Adam!" Alli rushed over to him and cupped his cheeks with her hands. "Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere? Tell me something!"

"You look cute upside down." She raised her eyebrows, showing that was not the answer she wanted to hear.

"Adam! Are you okay?" Eli shouted.

"Yeah, you can let go now!" He landed softly on the brick surface and looked at his now black clothes.

Once Eli got back, the girls were looking at both of them, furiously.

They sat down on the couch while Alli and Clare stood pacing around.

* * *

**Ooh! They're going to get it now. Heck, I would've been pretty pissed off too if that happened!**

**Tell me if they should survive! Lol Any comments or ideas are appreciated!**

**R+R for more**

**Nicolle 3**


	11. Get Out

"How? No, better question, why did you go up there and decide to clean that thing by yourself? You know there are professionals that can do that job right?" Alli yelled, instantly, sending the two boys back. "I mean seriously! Do you know how dangerous that was? You could've died if Eli didn't catch you!"

Eli laughed, looking at his poor friend.

"You're not safe either, Eli." Clare stated, ending Eli's fun. "What you guys did was stupid, not thought through and purely idiotic! Alli's right, why did you do it?"

"To make us look manlier, I guess." Eli replied in a low whisper.

Clare and Alli sighed. They looked at each other, having the same thought.

"Get out."

"What?" Adam asked.

"You heard us, get out." Alli went to the front door and opened it.

"As of now, we don't wanna talk to you. You two are under punishment."

Eli and Adam got up, looking at them in disbelieve.

"Clare…" Eli started.

"No. Go, get out." They didn't move. "Now!"

Noticing the anger, both of them walked towards the door, outside. Adam looked at Alli once more before she closed the door with a slam.

"Dude, they hate us." Adam admitted, sadly.

"Eh, it's temporary. Clare gets angry at me all the time. This isn't going to be permanent …right?"

* * *

**Hey! I missed you all a lot these past few months. Writer's block and school are a dangerous combo for fanfic writing! I know this was short, but it's a good start! Don't worry, the boys will be forgiven...maybe.**

**R+R for more!**

**Nicolle 3**


	12. Forevers and Cookie Cries

A/N: I don't own Degrassi or Shania Twain's "Forever and For Always".

* * *

"So, what's your idea now, Romeo?" Eli asked, tapping his fingers on random keys of his piano. The rough notes echoing through the room, causing an idea to form in Adam's head.

"That's it!" He shouted, nearly making Eli fall off the spinning chair.

"What's it?"

"A song! We can do a serenade for the girls! But it has to be before midnight, so that Santa can come!"

"Again with Santa? Ugh, it sounds good, but how would we do that?" He stood up and glanced at his piano once more. "Wait, I know how! You were in chorus camp two years, right? And I taught myself how to play the piano, so…"

"We can do it!" He pumped his fist in the air and yelled, "Booyah!" Getting an eye roll from Eli.

Later that Night—

The girls were in Alli's room that night, laying on the bed and staring at the blank ceiling. They were having second thoughts about kicking the guys out once the boredom started to sink in… but it wasn't just that, they missed them a lot, especially Alli, who hadn't meant to yell at Adam at all. Sure, what they did was dangerous, but they were just trying to help. What is about men and their pride anyways? They try to impress, but just get kicked out in the end. Alli seriously didn't see what was so worth that.

"Well this sucks." Alli stated, supporting herself on her elbows and glancing at Clare, who looked a bit too focused on the ceiling. "Should we call them?"

"Yes!" She shouted, while getting her phone out of her pocket. She handed it to Alli and covered her eyes with her arm afterwards.

Alli chuckled and stood up, marking the numbers onto the small cell.

Before she pressed the call button, though, she faintly heard a noise outside her window.

"In your arms I can still feel the way you  
want me when you hold me  
I can still hear the words you whispered  
when you told me  
I can stay right here forever in your arms

And there ain't no way-  
I'm lettin' you go now  
And there ain't no way-  
and there ain't no how  
I'll never see that day...

'Cause I'm keeping you  
forever and for always  
We will be together all of our days  
Wanna wake up every  
morning to your sweet face-always

Mmmm, baby  
In your heart-I can still hear  
a beat for every time you kiss me  
And when we're apart,  
I know how much you miss me…"

"Oh my-"

"Goodness…" Clare finished, glancing from behind her friend as she opened her window.

Outside was Adam and Eli, Adam with a mic and Eli with a portable piano. Both looked cold and wet, since light raindrops were still falling from earlier.

"I can't believe this…" Alli whispered, a smile forming on Clare's face. "That's so sweet."

"Are you hearing the lyrics?"

Alli nodded, laughing gently.

"In your eyes,  
I can still see the look of the one who really loves me.  
The one who wouldn't put anything else in the world above me,  
I can still see love for me in your eyes.

And there ain't no way-  
I'm lettin' you go now  
And there ain't no way-  
and there ain't no how  
I'll never see that day...

'Cause I'm keeping you  
forever and for always  
We will be together all of our days  
Wanna wake up every  
morning to your sweet face—always."

The girls cheered as Eli finished his smooth melody on the keyboard, Adam's voice slowly trailing off.

"Wooh!"

Alli and Clare quickly raced downstairs, brushing passed a confused Sav, and opened the back door leading to them.

"Guys, that was amazing!" Alli jumped into Adam's arms, taking in the sweetness of being back in his embrace. "I'm so sorry for yelling at you like that. I shouldn't have."

"You had every right to. I promise, next time, I'm gonna call a professional, right Eli?"

"Yep, even though it was hilarious how you guys thought Adam was Santa."

"Santa!" Alli suddenly stepped back, having remembered what night it was. "He's coming! Quickly, we have to get to bed!"

"Now?"

"Bed?" Eli added.

"Together?" Clare added also, with much emphasis.

"Come on!" The small but fierce girl ordered, grabbing Adam's arm and dragging him towards the house. Eli and Clare followed suit, scared of what would happen if they don't.

They went upstairs back to Alli's room and shut the door. The girls got on the bed while the boys sat on the floor, much to Alli's concerns of Santa noticing they're not asleep.

Minutes turned to a whole hour as no sign of Santa was shown.  
Things were really quiet, too quiet if you asked them.

"So… this is boring." Adam said.

"Very boring." Eli added.

"Where the hell's Santa Clause!" Alli shouted, scaring the boys to scotch back a bit.

"Don't worry, he'll be here soon. Maybe he caught up somewhere?" Clare reasoned, trying to calm her down.

"Yeah, that's it…" Eli whispered, sarcastically, earning a foot nudge from Clare.

"Why don't Eli and I go get you some cookies and milk?"

Suddenly noticing what she just said, Clare covered her mouth as Alli put her head on her knees and started crying.

"Oops. Uhm…Adam, can you try... something while we get her the cookies?"

Adam nodded and got up from the floor, taking Clare's spot on the bed as her and Eli left.

"Hey, don't cry. Do we have to have a repeat of my awesome comforting skills?" Adam asked, trying to get atleast one laugh out of her.

Alli raised her head, her brown eyes meeting Adam's icy blues.

"You know you're amazing right?" She asked, wiping her eyes.

"And you know I love you right?"

She smiled and leaned in, putting one hand on his cheek and meeting her lips with his. It was short and sweet, but definitely said everything that needed to be said.

"I love you too."

All of a sudden, a loud bang was heard from the roof….could it be?


	13. Author's Note

Thanks for everyone who's read my story, "One Mistake, One New Start". I just finished an update of it, if you've read it, awesome. If you haven't, it's just a chapter behind this one. Read it!

Lol, and special thanks to Iheartwhitechocolate for inspiring me and giving me a reason to continue this one. I owe it to you guys to finish it. Still thinking on how to that, so if you have any suggestions, don't be afraid to tell me. If you want Drew or any characters to pop up again, you can also comment or PM me about your idea. I'm typing up the next chapter right now and should be up by 12 Noon tomorrow. Look out for it, and again thanks for your patience! Love you!

Nicolle3


	14. Santas and Remotes

All of a sudden, a loud bang was heard from the roof….could it be?

"Santa!"

"Eli, Clare, did you hear that?" Adam shouted, getting up from the bed.

Alli followed suit and walked to the door next to him, grasping his arm like a small child.

"Are you scared, Alli?" He asked her, putting a hand over hers for assurance.

"Well, I don't know if that's Santa or a thief!"

Adam smiled and replied, "If it's a thief, I'll protect you with my life."

"Aww…" She gave him a peck on the cheek and turned around to grab any object large enough to hit with, though she ended up choosing the remote instead.

"A remote control? Yeah, that'll get them." He said, sarcastically, sounding like Eli.

Alli rolled her eyes and started to open the door. She peeked her head out, looking across the dark hallway. "Clare, Eli? Sav?"

"Alli!" Clare's loud shout ran through her ears, making her more alert for her best friend.

"I'm coming!" She replied, opening the door completely and running down the hall, Adam trying to catch up to her. "Don't worry! We're on our way!"

Once they reached downstairs, Alli got in combat position and was ready to strike until Clare turned on the lights. Eli ended up being the guy she was so close to hitting.

"Oh, ha, sorry Eli."

"Uhm, no prob. Let's just get this out of your hands before you really do hit someone." He grabbed the remote out of her grasp and threw it on top of the couch.

Alli turned around and was met by the sight of a large Christmas tree with small and large boxes underneath. Tears started welling in her eyes as she stared at the missing milk and empty plate on the fireplace.

"He came. He's real…"

Adam came up behind her and hugged her from behind. He gave her a kiss on her cheek and whispered,

"Merry Christmas, Alli."

* * *

Yeah, short, i know. i'm sorry guys but I had to cut it off here cause I ran out on what to write on but i'm gonna go visit the literature museum in Washington DC and lets see if i get inspired! Chapter 14 should be up by tomorrow evening.

Nicolle3


End file.
